Just Shout Whenever
by Iggycat
Summary: Arthur's not pleased when he gets a phone call from Alfred at 3 in the morning telling him to catch the next plane to the US. He's even less pleased when he finds out the reason he was called over was a lie, & Alfred actually has a surprise in store. USUK


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rights go to the respected owners. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own the songs or lyrics used.**

**A/N: This story was written as part of a writing exchange with mininity. The prompt... oh dear the prompt... I don't want to ruin this for anyone so I won't post it here. I hope you like it mininity even though I feel like I kinda strayed xD Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Irritated. Arthur was so very irritated right now. Not only did he receive a call from Alfred at three in the morning telling him that an emergency world summit was to be held the next day, but now he was stuck in a cramped plane, after already having sat there for seven hours, and was being told by the pilot that they couldn't land due to the fact that there was a "lack of gates." Lovely. Absolutely bloody lovely.<p>

"_Ah, it seems I've just gotten the OK from the flight tower. So sorry for the delay folks, but we'll be on the ground shortly."_

Thank _God_. Arthur wasn't sure if he could stand another minute in this cooped up hunk of metal.

After the announcement, it was mostly a blur. The wheels hit the ground, Arthur retrieved his suitcase from the overhead bin, went through customs, and soon enough he was outside the terminal waiting for Alfred to show up in his shiny blue SUV. Arthur sometimes wondered why the American needed such a big car for just one person. Even when Matthew, Francis and himself were visiting at the same time, they'd all be able to fit into a normal sized vehicle. Was it truly necessary to have an automobile that sucked up petrol like no one's business, for only himself? Really, Alfred needed to try and think a bit greener.

"Mr. Kirkland," a voice protruded from the air, and Arthur looked up to find not Alfred and his shiny contraption, but rather one of his agents coming out the front of a limo.

"Ah, hullo," Arthur greeted politely, as the man took his suitcase and opened up the door of the sleek, black limousine. The Brit took his seat, and though he knew he should be thankful that he was receiving a moment's peace, he couldn't help but wonder where the idiot was. Once he heard the driver situate himself inside, he pressed the red call button on his armrest to speak to the chauffer.

"Not to be rude, but do you happen to know where Mr. Jones is? Is he, perhaps, already at the summit?"

It took a minute for the driver to respond, and Arthur was afraid that he might not know the answer to the question.

"Actually Mr. Kirkland," the man started slowly, picking his words carefully. "There… there is no world meeting. Mr. Jones left a note with an explanation attached to the bottle of champagne next to you."

Oh now Arthur was _fuming_. He was woken up in the middle of the night, rushed to catch the next plane to Washington, sat in one of the world's most uncomfortable chairs for seven hours, and there was no reason for it? He fisted his palms and took a few deep breaths. After all, he had to keep his voice steady while talking to the chauffer; it wasn't his fault any of this had happened. Alfred… Alfred on the other hand was dead on arrival.

"Ah, yes, …I see it. Thank you."

The Briton reached forward and grabbed the thrice folded piece of paper that had been taped to the bottle of alcohol. He unfolded the note and met Alfred's usual barely legible scrawl.

"_Artie!_

_ Hey there Art! Wow, you're probably furious right now, aren't ya? But please don't get too mad! Yeah, there's no world meeting, but the reason you're here is still important. Don't give me that look! Arthur, thing is, last time I saw you at the summit you were completely stressed out. You're hair was more disheveled than usual, and while I'm sure no one else noticed, I saw how your socks didn't match. That's just not like you Artie… and that's not all. Every time I call, every time you tell me that you're busy and you'll call me back, but you never do. So I call you, and the cycle continues. Anyway, I'm just rambling now, but I prepped this vacation just for you. Don't worry about work, I called your boss and took care of everything. You don't need to go back to London for a whole week! Isn't that great Arthur? A whole week with me! Well, I hope you're not too angry (But if you are, leave it until bedtime alright? I love my share of livid, naked Brit every once in awhile ;D) because I really am looking forward to seeing you. OH! One last thing before I forget! I sent a driver to pick you up instead of me because I actually have a little surprise for you! You'll be going on a little scavenger hunt before you find me. Exciting, right? Alright well here's your first clue to where the next note lies:_

_Do you remember the time you dragged me here after saying all the food I had at home was "Utter rubbish, really Alfred, it's miraculous you've not yet died from some disease." You dragged me here and picked out "healthy snacks." You're next clue is amongst them. _

_Can't wait to see you, and please, try to enjoy yourself, Artie._

_ Lots of love,_

_ Alfred"_

Very irritated. Arthur was _so_ very irritated right now. He could tell that Alfred meant well, and had certainly put a lot of thought into this (which was strange for him) but he was tired, he was stressed, and he simply wasn't in the mood for this juvenile behavior. He'd play the American's little game, but once he found him, he would get a good lecture.

"Chauffer," Arthur alerted the driver. "We're going on a little scavenger hunt. The first stop is the Safeway in Arlington, near Alfred's workplace."

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland."

Arthur sighed as he looked out the window of his limousine. Alfred really did mean well, but why must he show it through such idiotic ways?

* * *

><p>As the vehicle pulled up to the supermarket, Arthur quickly ran inside and searched for a note somewhere in the fruit and vegetable section. He was racking his brain, trying to recall just what he'd purchased with Alfred on that outing. Of course the American had complained that vegetables, "Taste like cardboard, Arthur! They're even worse than your cooking," so he'd purchased mostly fruit which his boyfriend was much more willing to eat.<p>

The Brit was scanning the area, every once in a while lifting up an apple or banana to see if there was something under it. Just as he was starting to get a few strange looks, Arthur spotted it; a white note attached to a package of strawberries. He grabbed letter and tore it open.

"_Oh yay! You found the second note, that's great. Only two more to go, Artie-kins! Before I give you the clue to where the next note is, I wanted to ask you to buy these (And the whipped cream next to them please!) We'll have fun tonight I promise :) Anyway, great job, and here's your next clue:_

_Do you remember last Christmas, when I told you I had to work late? You were already in the States, and it killed me to tell you that I wouldn't be seeing you for a few more hours. Apparently it killed you too, since you busted in and attacked me right then and there. Not that I was unhappy about it, oh no, far from it ;) Look for your next clue where you couldn't control yourself~_

_ -Alfred"_

Arthur flushed at the memory Alfred's note had just provided him. Oh, he remembered last Christmas; vividly in fact. The couple would always spend the holiday together, but the previous year had caused a bit of a mishap. Arthur landed (similarly as he had today) and was cranky, but at the same time, excited to see his lover. However, as soon as he stepped off the plane, he'd found a voicemail from Alfred telling him he'd have to work late and "I'm really sorry honey bun, but I can't pick you up. Can you take a cab to my place?" To which Arthur had mumbled to himself, "Oh I've been cooped up much too long to take this shite" and "If he every calls me _honey bun _again I will whip his arse." So Arthur hailed a taxi, but instead of heading home, he proceeded to march right into the American's office, situate himself on his lap and kiss him senseless. The two wound up staying at the younger's workplace much longer than intended, and by the time Alfred had actually completed his paperwork, Arthur had fallen asleep on the small, yet comfortable couch in the corner. All the Brit could remember from that moment on was that he awoke in the American's bed, cuddled up next to him on Christmas morning.

Arthur smiled at the memory, and as he did so, picked up the carton of strawberries and the can of whipped cream and made a beeline for the cash register. Only two more notes left, and he knew exactly where the next one lay.

* * *

><p>Within a few minutes, Arthur had arrived at Alfred's workplace, showed his ID, and was instantly let in. He made his way to the American's office, let himself in, (he had the key after all, how do you think he'd gotten in there in the first place?) and was immediately met with the familiar atmosphere of the room. Yet something was different about the space, Arthur noticed, as he laid eyes on a huge vase of roses situated on Alfred's desk. Attached to the flowers, with a ribbon, was another note from Alfred.<p>

"_One more note, Arthur! That's all you've got left to find. By the way do you like the roses? I didn't know what type of flowers you liked so I picked your national flora. Did you know it's my national flower too? Cool right? Anyway, I'm just holding you up, so here's the clue to your last note! Good luck!_

_You know what? I'm just gonna make this one easy on you. Go to the convenience store near my house and look for the last note in the affection section ;)_

_-Alfred"_

Arthur looked up and sniffed his roses as he contemplated what he'd just read. He picked up the vase and headed to the limo, all the while mulling over Alfred's note.

"Affection section? What the hell is tha-"

And then it dawned on Arthur. Oh, Alfred had been sweet up till now with the flowers and champagne, but now, now he was most certainly dead.

* * *

><p>Quite uncomfortably, Arthur made his way through what Alfred called the "affection section" of the convenience store, which in reality was the "protection section." He kept his hands in his pockets and discreetly glanced along the wall of lube and rubbers (And not the British type of rubbers, mind you). How <em>delightfully<em> awkward. After a few minutes of subtle glancing at the products, Arthur found what he was looking for attached to a pack of "extra long" rubbers. Lovely. There we're even two notes attached to this package; the first of course was one of Alfred's usually letters containing a clue, but the second was a yellow post-it note reading "Buy me" along with a crudely drawn smiley face. Arthur retrieved the package, removed both notes, purchased it (Though not without receiving a wink and hair flip from the cashier) and made his way back to the car. Only there, in the sanctum of tinted windows, and leather seats did Arthur open up his final letter from Alfred.

"_You're done! Well, not really you still have to find me, but you've finished the note hunting! Did you like where I put that last one? We'll use those later tonight, yeah? B) Alright, but in all seriousness, now that you've picked up all the items for the perfect date, it's time I finally see you! Bring all the things you've found along the way, and I hope to see you soon. Come and find me Arthur!_

_This one should be quite easy. I'm sure you remember our first kiss… Of course you do… Well I'll be waiting there for more kisses and a surprise!_

_ Hurry!_

_-Alfred"_

"Alfred…" Arthur sighed as he willed away the blush that had coated his cheeks. He'd been annoyed at the beginning of this journey, and quite frankly he was still a bit annoyed, but his lover's good intentions seemed to override the irritation. "How could I ever forget it?"

Arthur lent forward and spoke to the driver.

"To Mr. Jones residence please."

He clicked off the button that allowed the chauffer to hear him, and sat back against the smooth leather seats.

* * *

><p>As the limousine pulled up to Alfred's small suburban house, Arthur thanked the agent-turned-chauffer and told him that this would be the last stop so he was free to leave. The Brit removed everything he'd garnered along his little journey, struggling a bit to hold the vase full of roses, bottle of champagne and two bags full of groceries and… other things. He made his way to the door and deposited the alcohol on the porch to fish out his keys. Once inside, he laid everything down on the dining table, but was surprised at the fact that he still had not come in contact with his boyfriend.<p>

"Alfred?" the Briton called from the dining room, but there was no response. Arthur quickly put the food away in the fridge and then made his way to the stairs to look for his lover. It was there, at the bottom of the flight of steps, that Arthur found a trail of rose petals leading him up to the second floor.

"What are you planning, Alfred?" he mumbled to himself as he made his way up the stairs and followed the trail of petals to the American's bedroom. They seemed to will him to enter, yet the door was closed.

"Alfred?" Arthur tried again, as he knocked, but there was no response. Tentatively, he opened the door and as he did so, a deluge of rose petals rained down on him from above. The Brit glanced up, and found that Alfred had rigged the door, so that when someone opened it, a bucket would spill the scarlet petals. He couldn't help but smile as he reached up and brushed some of the flowers from his hair. "Idiot," he mumbled to himself as he reached to turn on the light switch. Little did Arthur know, that was a mistake. The acoustic guitar sounded out of nowhere.

"_Oh woahhh…"_

"Alfred?" Arthur asked confused. "Is that you?"

"_Oh woahhh…"_

"Alfred, I'm quite serious. Where are you hiding?"

"_Oh woahh!"_

Arthur was running his gaze all over the layout of the room when suddenly Alfred burst out of his walk-in closet boasting a guitar.

"_You know you love me!"_

"Alfred?"

"_I know you care!"_

The American was smiling as he came closer and circled around his boyfriend.

"_Just shout whenever,_

_And I'll be there."_

"Alfred, what on earth-"

"_You are my love,_

_You are my heart._

_And we will never, ever, ever be apart!"_

Alfred lifted his index finger to Arthur's lips, motioning for him to be silent. He then tried to nudge Arthur to sit down on his king sized bed, but the Briton did not move.

"_Are we an item?_

_Art quit playin'_

'_We're just friends' _

_What are you sayin'?_

_Said 'there's another,'_

_And looked right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time…"_

Alfred paused for dramatic effect, and winked at his love, what he hoped to be seductively.

"_And I was like _

_Baby, baby, baby oooo- OW!"_

The music stopped as Alfred dropped his guitar in favor of rubbing his now vibrantly red cheek. He looked up accusingly at Arthur.

"Dude! What the hell was that?"

Arthur just rolled his eyes and started to walk out of the room.

"If that's all, I'm going to call a taxi."

"What? No!"

Alfred grabbed his wrist and pulled the Briton toward him. He frowned slightly as Arthur tried to squirm from his grip.

"You didn't like my surprise? Or my singing?"

"As a matter of fact, no, I didn't."

Alfred grimaced as he pulled the shorter blonde closer.

"Arthur…"

"Don't start that!" the older man squealed as he pulled away from the other's arms. "Alfred, do you have any idea how long the flight is from here to Heathrow?"

"Yeah, course. I make that flight like 10 times a year to visit yo-"

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?" Arthur snapped and glared at his counterpart. "Calling me here, purposefully _lying _to me_,_ and then sending me all over creation to do your grocery shopping!"

"Arthur it's not like that-"

"And then I finally get here, and I find you singing some rubbish pop music from a Canadian girl."

For a moment Alfred forgot they were in an argument and raised his brows.

"Dude, she's Canadian?"

"Ugh!"

Arthur sighed in frustration and turned to walk out of the room. Alfred quickly followed, talking his hand and effectively stopping him halfway down the steps again.

"Arthur, don't go! You've been so stressed out lately, and I thought that if you came here, you'd have a chance to relax. So I planned this mini holiday, and I planned the scavenger hunt and the singing all… all in attempt to get you to relax… And to get you to smile…"

Arthur stopped. He didn't try to wriggle out of the younger man's grip, but he also didn't turn around. He let his shoulder's sag as he took in a deep breath.

"Alfred… why didn't you just ask me to come here on holiday? You didn't have to trick me."

"You wouldn't have come," Alfred responded swift and honestly. He tugged Arthur around to face him. "Please don't be angry with me. I did this because I care, and because I love you."

Arthur, whilst facing his lover, refused to really look at him. Yet, at the mention of those three words he could feel his cheeks heat, and his lips quirk into a small smile.

"Awww there's the smile I've been waiting for!" Alfred said quite enthusiastically, as his hands left Arthur's and instead turned the Brit's face forward to face him. "It's such a beautiful smile, I wish I saw it more often…" Alfred said with his own grin.

"Shut up, you," Arthur spat, though halfheartedly. He batted Alfred's hands away but kept his gaze steady.

"Hey Arthur, there's one more thing I've been waiting for."

"Oh? And pray tell, what is tha-"

But Arthur didn't finish, because Alfred couldn't wait. Their lips melted together, right there on the middle of the staircase. All of the stress and anger that had built up inside Arthur vanished, and whilst he'd never admit it, he suddenly realized Alfred was right, and this vacation would do him good. Somewhere between his realization and running his fingers through his counterpart's locks, Alfred had picked him up and was carrying him to the bedroom. The younger man pulled away from their kiss with a smile.

"Ya got those rubbers, Artie? We're gonna nee-"

But Alfred didn't finish, because Arthur couldn't wait. He joined their lips once more and when he pulled away mumbled a quick "Thank you… for this. And… I… I love you as well."

Alfred smiled and followed the trail of rose petals, leading himself, and his most prized possession to the king sized bed.

* * *

><p>Arthur cuddled next to Alfred; his bare chest providing more warmth than any blanket ever could. They were snuggled up together, tangled amongst the sheets, and sleep was quickly befalling the Briton. Alfred was stroking his back, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, until for a moment his eyes actually closed.<p>

"Artie? You're not asleep yet are you?"

Arthur blinked his eyes awake to answer the American's question.

"Oh, good. Cause there's one more thing I want to show you before we go to bed."

Alfred then shifted, attempting to get up, but Arthur locked his arms around him. Alfred smiled, and giggled in return.

"Ah, Artie I'll be right back. It's just one last surprise, I promise."

"Mhm sick of surprises," Arthur mumbled, but relinquished his grip nonetheless. Alfred smiled as he ripped off the sheets and walked over to where his guitar had fallen hours earlier. He then ambled over the window, pulled back the curtains, and motioned for Arthur to look outside.

"I… I thought you might not like that last song, so I practiced another one just in case. And before you say no, it's one of your bands, and I practiced really, really hard, and I promise this one will be better than the last one!" Alfred strung out in a matter of seconds. Arthur was tired, but he managed to sit up, and patted the spot on the mattress next to him.

"Go on then. If it's one of my bands, of course it'll be better than the last song."

Alfred smiled, as he took his seat next to Arthur and started tuning his guitar. When he was ready, he again pointed to the window told Arthur to look outside. The Brit did as he was told, and shortly after, light and lovely notes were emanating from Alfred's instrument. Soon, a beautiful voice added to the mix, and Arthur was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do…"_

Arthur did look at the stars, and as he listened to Alfred's voice, he thanked them for granting him such a stupid, idiotic, insufferable, absolutely wonderful person to love.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So now that you've gotten through it, I can tell you that my prompt was: **Arthur discovers Alfred singing "Baby" by Justin Bieber in his bedroom.** I feel like I didn't stick to that prompt very well, but I hope you enjoyed my shenanigans anyway. Also, in case anyone is curious, the second song Alfred sings to Arthur is "Yellow" by Coldplay. It's a beautiful song, really. Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
